Silent Assassin
by Arion
Summary: Enter a mysterious new attacker, perfect in every way. Skills - flawless. Past - unknown.
1. Shadows

Silent Assassin  
  
Chapter 1: Shadows  
  
She stepped softly, darting from shadow to shadow; moving rapidly through the park. It was night and the moon wasn't out. But if she wasn't careful, the starlight alone would be enough to expose her.  
  
She froze behind a rose bush and bent down on one knee. Pulling out a pair of what seemed to be sunglasses she put them on and focused the lenses on the building across the street. She pressed a button and a tiny grid appeared around the building. She pressed something else and the image zoomed in and switched to heat seeking. Inside she saw three people. They were seated around a table, one of them gesturing wildly with his hands. As she watched, he calmed down and another person got up, the other two following his lead. They shook hands and the first person moved toward the door. As the door opened, she saw that it was a man. She pressed a button and a grid appeared around the man. In a matter of seconds an up close picture of him and all his information appeared before her. She nodded slightly. This was him.  
  
Moving quickly, she put the sunglasses away and got to get feet. The man was already walking down the street, in the opposite direction from her. Soundlessly, she darted across the street and just as soundlessly ran after him.  
  
At the corner the man stopped and lit a cigarette. She froze in a shadow beside a dumpster and lowered her bag to the ground. She crept up behind him and stopped just a few steps away from him. Then in a split second, she had her arm around his throat. He was slightly taller and a lot more muscular, but he was no match for her. Even as he thrashed wildly, she squeezed tighter until he finally collapsed to the ground; dead.  
  
She walked back to the dumpster without looking at the body again and pulled a cell phone out of her bag. She dialed rapidly and the person on the other side of the line picked up immediately.  
  
"Mission complete" she said, her voice emotionless and cold as ice.  
  
"Very good" the hoarse voice said "Return to HQ at once"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Suddenly the loud screech of a police siren pierced the night air. Her head snapped right, police cars were two or three streetlights away. Her head snapped left, police cars were already turning the corner.  
  
She spun around, behind her was a dead end alley and if she made a run across the street they would see her for sure. She looked up, but there was no fire escape anywhere. She had no choice, grabbing her bag, she sprinted across the street.  
  
By then, the police were close. They told her to stop through their megaphones, but she ran.  
  
"This is your last warning. Stop and get your hands up or we'll be forced to shoot" she heard, but didn't stop nor slow down.  
  
She froze for a split second as a bullet hit the ground near her foot. When she moved again she had a gun in her hand.  
  
As the police continued to shoot at her, she avoided the bullets with complicated combinations of front flips and back flips. Suddenly she dropped down on her knee and rapidly shot at the police car that was driving up behind the line of policemen attacking her.  
  
The first bullet hit the driver between the eyes and he slumped over the wheel. The car lost control and flipped over crashing into the row of parked police cars. It burst into flames, setting fire on the other cars. The policemen panicked and ran to avoid the flames and explosions. Once in safety, they once again focused their attention on the mysterious attacker, but she was gone.  
  
A/N: Yes! This is the GW fic I've been saying I was working on! I've had this plot in my head for the longest time now! Gomen for the extreme shortness of this chapter but I had to end it there ^^ Don't worry chapter two will be up soon. Well tell me what you think! Ja!  
  
Luv,  
  
~Misty~ 


	2. Dreams

Silent Assassin  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams  
  
  
  
The room was silent except for the soft tapping of keys on the keyboard. She was alone in the large lab.  
  
With a final tap on the keyboard, she broke the code and brought up a page. Quickly typing in her name, she hit 'enter'.  
  
'Processing. Please Wait' flashed on the screen and she tapped the edge of the desk impatiently.  
  
'No records found' the computer stated boldly after a few minutes.  
  
"Damn it!" she growled and slammed the wall in frustration.  
  
"Now, now, my dear. And what exactly are we doing?" a voice echoed from the doorway. She quickly hit a few keys and the page disappeared.  
  
"Nothing" she said, her voice emotionless, and stood "Just double checking that there were no traces left during the last mission"  
  
"Ah" the person nodded "Very good"  
  
She nodded silently and headed out of the lab.  
  
The short balding man watched as she departed. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, he sat down at the computer checking for what she was doing. There were no traces of anything other than what she told him.  
  
"But there wouldn't be, would there" he said smiling, as he stroked his chin.  
  
* * *  
  
She shut the door behind her as she entered her room in the living quarters of the base. There she lay down on the bed with her hands behind her head. She sighed.  
  
Once again he had interrupted her search. He seemed to do that a lot, she realized. But not like she ever found anything anyway, it always said "no records found". She had planned to hack into the base's top-secret files, but the Professor had disrupted her once again. It was almost like he wanted to see how far she could go every time before he stopped her.  
  
Without realizing it, she began drifting asleep; but her mind was troubled. There were shadows, she was in a dark lab. In the middle of the room were two children; a boy and a girl, no more than six or seven years old. They were playing, but as she looked closer, her eyes widened. The children were playing with parts and pieces of a gun; the point of the game seemed to be to put the gun together quicker than the other.  
  
Suddenly she gasped and woke up. Looking around in confusion, she realized she had fallen off the bed and was now on the floor.  
  
She listened for the noise that had awakened her and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was only her laptop. She was in no mood to fight off any mysterious attackers.  
  
Getting up, she dusted off her black jeans and walked up to her laptop. As she switched it on, a new message came up immediately.  
  
She through it rapidly and hit a key to send a reply.  
  
"Mission accepted"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Gomen it took me so long, I was just so caught up with "Predator"! I'll try to update more often, really. Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Ja minna-chans!  
  
Luv,  
  
~Arion~ 


End file.
